Yuki Sapphire
Yuki, is an Diamond-Magic and Take Over S-Class Mage, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and a member of Team Sapphire. She is famous for her usage of Diamond-Magic with Hikari Daiki. Often she is a model for Sorcerer Magazine, because of her beauty and strength. Also she is famous for her singing voice and for her talent to play guitar. She is in a relationship with Hikari Daiki. Yuki, also called Diamond-princess, considered as the strongest Diamond Magic and Take over Mage. Appearance Yuki is a slim young woman who has long, blonde hair and large crystal blue eyes with long eyelashes. Her face is soft in shape and she has full lips. She sports a top-model physique, being slim but at the same time sporting a large bust and large breasts, a curvy, voluptuous body and ample hips. Her measurements are Bust: 91 cm; Waist: 59 cm; Hip: 88 cm (37in, 23in, 36in). She also bears a striking resemblance to her mother. Her blue Fairy Tail Stamp is located on her right thigh. Yuki is widely known for her beauty, being Fairy Tail’s drawing card and having posed many times for the Sorcerer Magazine. She is described to be rather cute and pretty by the boys especially by Hikari Daiki. Yuki also dons a fair amount of jewellery, a pair of diamond earrings and circling her neck is a light necklace with one diamond on it. Both of her wrists bear bracelets, one of them with a diamond. She always wears diamonds on her clothing, because diamonds embody she and they are her hallmarks, just like her two brothers. Since she uses diamond-magic, she has an especial connection to them and she loves them therefore muchs. Her diamonds are always blue. Additionally, Yuki does not consistently wear the same outfit. But in her normal outfit, she wears a hat and a blue neckholder Bikini-top with Jeans-pants. As Accessoire she wears a small, slender necklace with a blue diamond on it and three bracelets, two of them on her left hand, one of them with a diamond, and one on her right. Too this, she still wears a small diamond pendant on her belt and on her bikini-top you can see a snowflake. 'Personality' She is strong, athletic and very competitive by nature, very good at both sports and studies. She was shy, kind and honest girl, and shown to be rather restless but yet pessimistic personality, whenever she is been unlucky or rather having a bad day, despite this, she's confident and very hard-working girl who has an ability to move people's hearts. She is dubbed as the Goddess of Music, because of her composing and her ability to create beautiful music. She is genuinely a clever, kind, and caring person. Aside from her interest in diamond-research and singing, she also likes swimming, cooking and assertive men. Her favorite colors are blue, white and black. Yuki shows great talent not only in modeling, but playing the guitar and singing. Her friends often called her cool, strong and beautiful. She is a member of the Sapphire family, once one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Iceland. In her younger years, Yuki was known as "The Blue Demon" and she used to be a very feared person. Now, Yuki is a loving and caring person who treats her friends, and even strangers, with kindness.She is very popular, not only among the Fairy Tail members, but also among many people outside of the guild. She dislikes liar. Yuki is also very determined to protect her comrades. She has no problem standing up to fight, taking damage and running straight into danger for the sake of her friends and guild. She is also very intelligent and in a very good strategist. She is an extremely hard worker, and manages to appear very sweet and cute in her job as a singer, even though it is against her normal personality. Yuki is always driven to do her best regardless of the endeavor, and has a strong sense of justice, though she also has a tendency to forget her own well being in the process of helping others. Yuki founded with her two brothers(Ken Enomoto and Shio Sapphire) and her boyfriend(Hikari Daiki), the Band "Diamondix". She is the vocalist of the band. She is always sweet and kind to her fans. 'History' ... 'Synopsis' ... 'Magic and Abilities' Transformation_Foxy.png|Yuki's Fox-Form: Black Foxy Bloody_Dance.png|Yuki's Arms-Form: Bloody Dance (right) Take Over(接収, テイクオーバー, Teiku Ōbā): Allows the user to take over the power (or the body)of a creature or person and use it to fights. It can increase the power, strength, and speed of the Caster, sometimes adding a new skill such as flying or swimming. It can only take over the power of beings that the user truly 'knows'. 'Take Over Forms' 'Fallen Angel-Form "Devil's Attack"' ... 'Arms-Form "Bloody Dance"' ... 'Fox-Form "Black Foxy"' ... 'Demon-Form "Blue Ghost"' ... 'Nymph-Form "Pure Heart"' ... Diamond Magic (ダイヤモンドマジック, '' Daiyamondo Majikku ) the user can create Diamonds as well as manipulate already-existing diamonds and diamonds- structures. It takes much more ability to create the dimaonds outside the body than to manipulate what is already available. This magic has not been extensively researched, one knows very little about them. *'Diamond Armour''' (ダイヤモンドアーマー, '' Daiyamondo A^ma^ ) This technique allows Hikari to cover his skin with a thin sheet of diamond that improves his defence against physical attacks. This armour can also aid Hikari to perform stronger physical attacks. The diamond is transparent and can only be noticed by light reflecting off it. *'Diamond: Hexagonal Snowflake''' (ダイヤモンド：六角スノーフレーク, '' Daiyamondo: Rokkaku Suno^fure^ku ) Hikari creates several diamond snowflakes and launches them at the opponent. The snowflakes are six-sided with spikes at the sides of each blade. *'Diamond: Giant Hexagonal Snowflake''' (ダイヤモンド：ジャイアント六角スノーフレーク, '' Daiyamondo: Jaianto Rokkaku Suno^fure^ku ) Hikari creates a giant diamond snowflake and throws it at the enemy.Its very sharp. *'Diamond: Hexagonal Snowflakes: Wild Dance''' (ダイヤモンド：六角形の雪：乱舞, '' Daiyamondo : Rokkakkei No Yuki : Ranbu ) Hikari throws a vast amount of diamond snowflakes at her opponent. He can use a more advanced form of the attack where diamond particles surround him and condense into numerous nowflakes. *'Telescope Technique''' (望遠鏡のテクニック, '' Bouenkyou No Tekunikku ) A technique that uses a diamond ball to track a particular individual anywhere they are. There are a few restrictions about the person that is subjected to pursuit. If someone can be targeted for pursuit, they may be very far away, the diamond ball will be able to confirm their position. '''Diamond-Make' (ダイヤモンドアーマー, '' Daiyamondo a^ma^ ) A form of Molding Magic that allows the user to create Diamond at his will and to shape it into objects. Diamond-Make is known as an extremely versatile form of Magic, coming in useful both in battle, for offensive and defensive purposes, and outside of it. Specializing in it and having been practicing it for years, Hikari possesses extreme mastery over it, being capable of creating countless amounts of objects for a multitude of uses. *'Diamond-Make: A Thousand Feeding Sharks'(・千食鮫 , '' Senshokukō '') The user creates one thousand sharks out of diamonds that enter into a wall formation and rain down to attack the opponent. *'Diamond-Make: Five Gluttonous Sharks'(・五暴食鮫 , '' Gobōshokusame '') Yuki slashes a body of diamond, creating a pillar of diamond that launches the enemy into the air. He then releases five diamond sharks that attack the enemy until one devours them before imploding, launching the enemy into the air. The remaining diamond sharks surround the enemy and they implode in on the enemy. *'Diamond-Make: Five Feeding Sharks'(・五食鮫, '' Goshokuzame '') The user puts his hand on the surface of a body of diamond and from the tips of five fingers, magic is released into the diamond, changing it into the form of five ferocious sharks. The sharks circle the target with high speed, creating a raging stream that takes away their prey's freedom of movement and their sharp teeth tear into the enemy with each consecutive attack. In the anime, these sharks can regenerate from surrounding diamond, making them difficult to destroy. *'Diamond-Make: Great Shark Bullet Technique'(・大鮫弾の術, '' Daikōdan no Jutsu '') The user creates a gigantic shark out of diamond and, by thrusting both hands forward, sends it to attack the opponent. *'Diamond-Make: Great Shark Bullet Technique'(コールドスカイダイヤモンドアタック, '' Ko^rudosukaidaiyamondoatakku '') The user shoots numerous darts of diamond from their mouth at high speeds which can shatter rock. *'Diamond-Make: Great Shark Bullet Technique'(コールドスカイダイヤモンドアタック, '' Ko^rudosukaidaiyamondoatakku '') The user shoots numerous darts of diamond from their mouth at high speeds which can shatter rock. 'Equipment' ... 'Relationships' ... 'Trivia''' References